vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lonkitt/Warriors Mini Update Thing
So I was looking over some Warriors stuff and I came across some feats that should be looked into (mainly by me since I have the books, and then the higher ups on this site). Lionblaze is basically pretty powerful. Basically, he's one of the Three cats in the series who gets blessed with some abilities. IIRC, he should not be used to scale the majority of the non-StarClan verse as his power is basically being superior to most of the cats. While a dream, here is a quote from Outcast on page 159 about when he dreamed about his powers: "I could run farther than a hare! I could fight the fiercest fox that ever lived...I could climb the highest mountain faster than an eagle could fly." A bald eagle can fly from 120 km to 160 km per hour. Thats is Superhuman levels of speed. Wouldn't be too out of place considering we discussed how these speeds could be consistent in the verse. Will need to look into this guy later. Scourge has a pretty interesting feat when he kills Tigerstar. Keep in mind, he takes out all of his nine lives doing so, which is not normal: One blow to his shoulder unbalanced Tigerstar. He fell on his side, exposing his belly, and Scourge’s vicious claws sank into his throat. Blood welled out as the smaller cat ripped him down to the tail with a single slash. A desperate scream of fury erupted from Tigerstar, then broke off with a ghastly choking sound. His body convulsed, limbs jerking and tail flailing. For a heartbeat a stillness settled over him, and Firestar knew he was falling into the trance of a leader who loses a life, to wake after a little while restored to strength and with the rest of his lives intact. But not even StarClan could heal this terrible wound. Scourge stood back and watched coldly as Tigerstar’s body convulsed again. The dark red blood kept on flowing, spreading across the ground in a ceaseless tide. Tigerstar let out another shriek; Firestar wanted to cover his ears so he didn’t have to listen anymore, but he was frozen to the spot. Again the massive tabby’s body grew still for a heartbeat, but again the wound was too terrible to yield to the healing trance. Another spasm seized Tigerstar’s body. His claws tore up clumps of grass in his agony, while his screeches turned from fury to terror. He’s dying nine times, Firestar realized. Oh, StarClan, no… It was a death he would not have wished on any cat, not even Tigerstar, and he thought it would never be over. ... Tigerstar was panting now, his fight for life exhausting him. Firestar caught a glimpse of his amber eyes, glazed with pain and fear and hatred. Then his body gave one last jerk and lay still. Tigerstar was dead According to one of the writer's of the books, this is what happened: "Look away now if you're squeamish! When Scourge sliced his claws through Tigerstar, he struck 9 major organs, each one enough to kill Tigerstar on its own. So he bled to death from his veins, his lungs were punctured, his heart was ripped open, his liver was damaged, etc. Poor, poor Tigerstar." Scourge did this all in one shot, which should be notable. He also scales to Firestar (though it was far before the tree feat Bambu calc'ed. Take that in mind). Category:Blog posts Category:Warriors